La main secourable d'Hermione
by Mahalle
Summary: Nous nous sommes relevés. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, il a chancelé un instant puis s'est repris. J'ai saisi sa main gauche. Mes doigts se sont, sans que je sache comment, enroulés aux siens. Recueil de one shot .
1. La main secourable d'Hermione

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, le titre lui appartient aussi (chapitre 11 tome 6)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction (si un one shot peut se targuer d'en être une)

La main secourable d'Hermione

La marque était là, il la camouflait sous ses vêtements. Quand il avait chaud, il ne remontait qu'une seule manche de sa chemise et prenait bien soin de boutonner l'autre. Il la détestait, il haïssait l'encre noire incrustée dans sa peau. C'était le mal, la perversité, le malheur à même son corps. Quand il se déshabillait, elle était là et lui rappelait un passé qu'il aurait voulu fuir. Des souvenirs de sang, de colère et d'os qu'il aurait voulu se sortir du crâne. Elle le brûlait souvent, comme si un puissant acide lui rongeait l'avant-bras. Il ne criait pas, supportait la douleur en silence car, après tout, c'était sa faute. La souffrance n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait choisi. Il s'était trompé. Oh oui, il s'était trompé…. Il était coupable, il le savait. Coupable jusqu'au bout des ongles. En souffrant, il expiait ses fautes. En souffrant, il rachetait son âme. En souffrant, il sauvait sa peau.

Coupable de familles déchirées, d'hommes, de femmes anéantis. Il avait tué, il avait perdu un morceau de lui. Il s'était perdu lui-même. Le jour s'était mué en nuit. Le bonheur en malheur. L'amour en haine. La vie était devenue un combat de tous les instants et qu'il croyait perdu d'avance. Il attendait que le temps s'allonge sans bouger. Que les heures, les jours, les semaines passent et le rapproche de ce rien ultime qui était devenu son but.

Il ne souriait plus, s'il avait essayé, ses lèvres se seraient fissurées. Il souffrait en silence, se brisait sans un son. Des pans entiers de sa vie s'effritaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il cille. Son visage prit dans le marbre ne laissait transparaître qu'une profonde lassitude d'exister. Il avait tout vu, tout fait. Surtout le pire et, parfois, le meilleur.

Il se réveillait, tremblant et le visage baigné de larmes, au milieu de la nuit. Il contemplait le plafond de sa chambre et gardait les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que son soleil baigné de cendre se lève. Ensuite, il se trainait hors de son lit. Il s'habillait, il mangeait, il reprenait sa vie d'avant. Cette vie d'avant la guerre. Cette vie perdue que tous essayaient vainement de retrouver. Cette vie où l'on riait, où l'on vivait. Drago s'habillait. Drago mangeait. Drago reprenait sa vie d'avant. Drago mourrait. Il sentait presque ses cellules redevenir poussière. Car, derrière cet horrible masque qu'il se plaquait sur le visage jusqu'à en étouffer, il dépérissait. Son âme pourrie jusqu'à la moelle le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Rien ne s'arrangeait, il s'était engagé sur une pente glissante qui le tirait inexorablement vers le bas. Il perdait le peu d'espoir qu'il avait gardé lors de sa décente en enfer. Rien ne le sauverait. Il était seul, vraiment seul. Personne ne voyait au fond de ses yeux à quel point il souffrait, à quel point cette guerre l'avait amoché, laminé, déchiré. Plus de père, plus de mère, plus d'amis. Juste cette étouffante solitude qui lui collait à la peau.

Parfois, des sanglots muets lui sciaient la poitrine en deux. Il courbait l'échine et laissait ses larmes ruisseler le long de son visage. Il restait prostré, les épaules voutées, sans bouger. Comme si la tristesse, la douleur, allait atteindre un stade à partir duquel il serait privé de toutes sensations. Il se savait brisé, impuissant et misérable. Il ne pouvait pas se sauver de lui-même, il attendait une main secourable qui ne venait pas. Une lumière à l'orée de l'abime. Une flamme qui éclaircirait sa nuit profonde. Mais rien. Personne. Il allait bientôt atteindre un point de non-retour. À partir de ce moment-là, il ne serait plus qu'une infinité de vide piégée derrière deux yeux morts. Une âme en lambeau. Un amas de cendres.

Il avait peur, peur de quitter cette vie qu'il avait pourtant chérie et aimée. Mais il était trop faible, trop faible pour lutter contre l'oubli.

La période de Noël était arrivée, c'était de plus en plus dur pour Drago. Il se sentait disparaître un peu plus chaque jour, il se sentait approcher de ce point où il se briserait en mille morceaux.

Il ne restait plus que quelques Serpentard et deux Griffondor dans le château pour les vacances.

La veille de noël, il n'eut pas la force d'aller diner avec les autres. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait pas se forcer à parler. Il sortit de sa salle commune et erra sans but dans le château. La froideur de l'hiver s'était immiscée dans le château. L'aile ouest était glaciale. Drago espérait que les aiguilles qui lui transperçaient la peau le détourneraient de ses funestes pensées. Son cœur lui brulait la poitrine. Il lui faisait si mal… de l'acier en fusion dans la cage thoracique.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Au milieu du couloir. Les dalles engourdissaient ses membres. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougerait pas. Roc de grès. Visage pâle et fermé. L'ombre de lui-même. Le souvenir errant d'un défunt.

Ses mains tremblaient, il remonta d'un geste fébrile sa manche. Celle qui recouvrait sa marque. L'hideuse marque noire. Elle lui faisait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Le tatouage palpitait, se distendait sur son avant-bras, ondulait sur sa chair. Il eut un hoquet de frayeur puis laissa retomber le tissu. Il porta ensuite une main à son visage. Des larmes. Des perles brûlantes et silencieuses qui glissaient sur ses joues. De la tristesse et de la terreur mêlée.

Sourire lui déchirait le visage, pleurer lui carbonisait la peau.

Il y avait un garçon agenouillé au milieu du couloir. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je passais par là. Je me plais parfois à dire que c'était le destin. Il était seul, tout était vide, froid. Je me suis approchée doucement tandis que des sanglots secouaient sa poitrine. Il n'a pas bougé quand j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule. J'aurais voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il me rejette, qu'il relève la tête. Il n'a rien fait, pas un mouvement. Juste cette inquiétante immobilité, cette absence de vie. Un homme brisé transformé en pierre ai-je songé. Je me suis penchée vers lui, je l'ai secoué. J'ai passé ma main entre ses larges épaules comme pour le réchauffer. Il a fini par cligner des paupières, comme si il venait de prendre conscience de ma présence. Il a tourné son visage vers moi. Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans mes poumons. Deux trous gris et tristes. Juste une immense étendue de vide derrière ses prunelles d'un noir délavé. Toute la détresse que notre pauvre monde ait porté rassemblé dans ces deux yeux. Il a recommencé à pleurer, des larmes de bête blessée, d'enfant abandonné. Je l'ai attiré contre moi. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je l'ai bercé. J'ai murmuré des promesses, tant de promesse… des mots vides de sens, des supplications, des phrases que l'on adresse à un enfant après un long cauchemar. Il m'a agrippée, a refermé ses bras sur moi, il a niché son visage dans mon cou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés là. Assis. Seuls. Le monde avait cessé de tourner. Les étoiles, la nuit et la Lune s'étaient tués. Il y avait juste nous, au milieu de cet Océan. De cette immensité qui nous ballotait. Accrochés l'un à l'autre. Seul point d'encrage, seul chose tangible dans ce monde peuplé de spectres.

Nous nous sommes relevés. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, il a chancelé un instant puis s'est repris. J'ai saisi sa main gauche. Mes doigts se sont, sans que je sache comment, enroulés aux siens. Sa manche était retroussée. Sa marque pulsait contre mon bras nu. Je me suis collée un peu plus à lui. Il m'a regardée. Il a tenté un sourire. Son masque s'est fissuré, ses faux semblants ont explosé, ses yeux ont retrouvé leur éclat si singulier. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui rendre tristement son sourire.

Le monde s'est remis en branle. Nous marchions doucement, comme pour défier le temps de nous brusquer. Les étoiles, la Lune ont repris leur course dans le ciel. La nuit a battu au rythme de mon cœur.

J'ai fermé les yeux, il y avait sa chaleur à lui, ma froideur, ma tristesse, mon mal-être à moi. Cette noirceur que je portais en moi, cette chose que la guerre avait fait naître en mon sein. Ces blessures que je n'avais jamais pansées. Mais tout cela fondait comme neige au soleil. Ne subsistait que l'espoir. J'ai testé le mot dans ma bouche.

-Espoir, ai-je murmuré.

Il sonnait si bien.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	2. Pris avec moi

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs! C'est vraiment agréable de voir que l'on est lu.

Je remercie aussi ma bêta lectrice (qui a faillie me tuer par ce que je ne l'ai pas citée la dernière fois) car sans elle je ne pourrais pas poster (j'aurais trop honte de mes fautes).

ENJOY!

* * *

Mariage

Hermione avait voulu un mariage où tout serait blanc, de la robe jusqu'aux fleurs. Où tout laisserait croire que tout allait bien. Que la guerre n'était qu'un lointain et vague souvenir. Que le monde, à partir d'un tas de cendre, était redevenu l'écrin de bonheur qu'ils avaient autrefois connu. Elle avait banni les couleurs de son union, elle n'avait voulu que le blanc de la paix.

Drago non plus ne voulait pas de rouge, de vert, d'or, d'argent ou de noir. La première couleur ne lui rappelait que trop ce qu'il avait versé et la dernière, ce qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait que du blanc, autant ne pas rouvrir de jeunes blessures encore à vif.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait dit « Je t'aime, marrions nous » en se lovant dans ses bras. Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens. Sa voix sûre mais douce avait balayé toutes ses craintes. Elle avait su quand il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle en murmurant un oui rendu rauque par l'émotion que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Lui. Ses bras. Sa voix. Son amour.

Il avait cru s'enchaîner, l'enchaîner en acceptant comme on prive un oiseau de ses ailes. Il avait cru l'entraîner avec lui dans sa noirceur, ses ténèbres. Son bonheur avait été troublé par les doutes et les voix mesquines qui lui soufflaient qu'il prenait la mauvaise décision. Il n'avait plus su quoi faire, il avait abandonné la bataille et s'était laissé tomber dans cette obscure clarté qui l'avait avalé tout entier.

Elle avait tout vu Hermione. Elle avait aperçu Drago se battre et se noyer dans ses craintes. Les yeux qui perdaient leur éclat, la voix qui se faisait plus distante et le visage qui devenait dur et froid, elle avait tout vu.

* * *

Elle passe une main sur son visage, il ferme les yeux comme si le contact lui fait mal. La chaleur de sa paume contre sa joue le réveille, fait remuer quelque chose au fond de lui. Un amour puissant auréolé d'une vieille peur. Un goût doux rendu rance par l'amertume. Des démons piégés derrière ses paupières clauses. Des démons aux mille visages qui, sans cesse, le tourmentent.

Soulever ses paupières, regarder la lumière.

Il rouvre les yeux. Il y a son regard à elle. Juste de la bienveillance, de la tendresse, de la douceur. Pas de souffrance. Ses yeux qui lui disent « Je t'aime » par tous les temps. Un je t'aime intemporel qui traverse les âges. Un je t'aime immortel sans barrière, sans frontière, sans mal, sans bien.

Elle l'embrasse doucement, lentement, longuement comme on embrasse quelque chose d'infiniment fragile. Les yeux d'argent entrent en fusion, il glisse une main derrière sa nuque. Il murmure :

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…

Les mots sont une prière, une supplication, un pardon.

-Drago, Drago, Drago…

Et elle prie avec lui. Leur bouche, leurs mains prient ensemble. Le souffle de l'un résonne dans la poitrine de l'autre. Il n'y a plus ni haut ni bas juste son corps à lui et ses cheveux à elle. Juste des promesses échangées en silence et des je t'aime muets. Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. Il y a un seul cœur qui bat à l'unisson dans leurs deux poitrines essoufflées. Un seul organe sans faiblesse ni hargne.

Juste un battement effréné et salutaire.

* * *

-On peut attendre.

La tête posée contre son torse nu, Hermione dit cela calmement.

-Je ne veux pas attendre.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur alors ?

Il ferme brièvement ses yeux, elle a tout vu, tout compris, comme d'habitude. Que répondre ? Rien. Elle trace du bout des doigts une spirale de feu autour de son nombril.

-On peut attendre.

-Non

Elle a un sourire un peu triste.

-On peut attendre.

-Je sais. Est la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à lui tirer.

Leur respiration résonne dans la pièce, deux souffles longs et tranquilles en parfaite harmonie.

-Je veux être avec toi, lâche-t-il finalement.

-On peut être ensemble de plein d'autres façons.

-Je veux qu'on soit ensemble de cette manière.

Il sait que la robe blanche est quelque part dans la maison avec son costume. Il se souvient du sourire émerveillé d'Hermione quand elle l'a rangée. Il veut la voir dans cette robe, avec ce sourire. Il la veut. Elle. Pour toujours. A ses côtés.

Elle l'embrasse, leur baiser a un goût délicieux. Il s'accroche à elle, elle l'agrippe. Une main dans ses cheveux. Un bras autour de ses hanches. Un visage qui guette les baisers. Plus de haut, plus de bas, même plus d'attraction terrestre. Juste leur corps, leurs mains, leurs bouches qui prient en chœur comme on prie depuis la nuit des temps.


	3. Les mains dans les mains

Un nouvel OS, un OVNI, quelque chose d'un nouveau genre ! Une POESIE (enfin…ça y ressemble) un troisième texte donc...Je vous propose de le lire avec cette musique (j'ai écrit ce texte en l'écoutant):Requiem for a dream

* * *

Les mains dans les mains, restons face à face.

Ton corps tout contre le mien,

Laisse-moi me noyer dans tes yeux et boire à cette eau profonde.

J'ai perdu mes mots, vingt six lettres ont fui ma bouche pour se coller à la tienne.

Reste avec moi sans pleurer, sans parler et murmure moi avec ton corps que rien ne changera, que le présent est immortel.

J'ai peur, prend moi dans tes bras.

J'ai peur, avançons pas à pas.

Les mots me manquent, ils se sont décrochés de tes lèvres, je ne peux plus te les voler.

J'ai brulé nos armes, j'ai brisé les murailles. Reste près de moi. Je me suis tant battu.

Il y a nos sangs mêlés sur le sol. Reste près de moi. Je me suis tant battu.

Il n'y a plus de larmes dans nos corps. Reste près de moi. Nous nous sommes tant battus.

Prends ma main et restons face à face.

Des millions de mots ont fui nos bouches.

Je n'ai plus de souffle embrasse moi, j'ai besoin de ton air.

Je n'ai plus de cœur, mon sang fleuri sur le pavé.

Restons ensemble, main dans la main, lèvres contre lèvres.

Restons ensemble, le temps ne fuit plus.

Pas de larmes, de sourires, de cris. Le temps ne fuit plus.

Le passé est révolu.

Silence prend nous à la gorge. Vole nous nos mots.

Silence vole mes plaintes.

Je n'ai plus d'air, embrasse moi.

Je n'ai plus de cœur, accroche mes mains au tiennes.

Restons face à face

Tandis que sous

Le pont de nos bras passe

Des éternels regards, l'onde si lasse.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont reconnu...oui j'ai honte, j'ai plagié Apollinaire et son pont Mirabeau.

Allez...un petit review pour la route?


	4. Souviens-toi

Je dis un grand merci à ma correctrice (coucou Jade! ).

Ce petit OS est (selon moi) relativement glauque et déprimant mais...ENJOY

* * *

Le sang, partout, qui macule et tache mes mains et mon cœur. Ne comprends tu pas ? Je meurs. Mes plaies invisibles laissent mon sang s'écouler à gros bouillons. Je meurs devant tes yeux car ta vie s'échappe, m'échappe, me glisse entre les doigts et prend la fuite. Prends ma main, j'ai si peur d'être seule, j'ai toujours été si forte que je finis par mourir de frayeur. Prends ma main, bannis la solitude. Donne moi un peu de ta chaleur, un peu de ton éclat avant que tu ne t'éteignes. Et tu pleures, et je vois les plaies sur ton visages qui se rouvrent et laissent couler un liquide mortel. Laisse la tristesse partir maintenant, elle pourrait s'accrocher à nous et se greffer à mon cœur.

Sers ma main un peu plus fort.

Une, deux, trois, mille larmes s'écrasent sur mon visage et m'empêchent de partir. Garde-moi près de toi le temps d'un siècle. Fais durer les secondes, étire-les à l'infini. Jusqu'à ce que le temps perde son sens premier. Je meurs de peur, je meurs de ton absence et de douleur. Cinq doigts d'une main qui forment un poing, deux cœurs sur le point de sauter dans la tombe et des lèvres avides de baisers.

Ne me laisse pas.

Ta chaleur me manque, tes baisers me manquent, ton absence me fait mourir. Mes plaies sont invisibles.

Souviens-toi :

Nous deux dans les décombres, deux âmes déchirées, des yeux ensanglantés. Moi à terre et toi bien trop sur le point de mourir.

Souviens-toi :

Tes plaies ouvertes qui se hâtent de t'arracher à la vie.

N'oublie pas :

Nos mains liées et nos lèvres avides.

Je ne veux pas d'une fin. Je ne veux pas du temps qui nous arrache l'un à l'autre.

Levons nos mains jointes vers le ciel.

Levons nos mains jointes vers le ciel.

Et crions ensemble.

Respire ! Respire encore un instant ! Tu ne brilles plus. J'hurle, j'hurle. Je sers ta main inerte. Je savoure une dernière fois ta chaleur. Je crie. Je crie de douleur. Bouge ! Bouge ! Dis moi adieu, dis moi adieu je t'en conjure. Mes plaies s'ouvrent, mes plaies ruissellent d'un sang fait d'une autre matière. D'un sang qui ne sèche pas. Et ce sang sans couleur coule, coule de mes plaies grandes ouvertes. Il n'y a plus d'éclat dans ton regard, plus de cette lumière qui me faisait vivre.

Je reste avec toi.

Je me souviens, il y avait le château en ruine et le sang sur le sol. Je me souviens serrer ta cravate verte dans mes mains. Je me rappelle, l'on m'a arraché à ton corps, le rouge de mes vêtements se mêlait au pourpre de ton sang .Je n'oublie pas, ton corps contre le miens, tes yeux gris sans éclats, tes cheveux blonds ayant pris la teinte de la cendre.

Personne n'oublie, mes cris de détresse, mes plaies à vif. Tous se souviennent de la fille qui s'accrochait au corps de l'ennemi en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils ont à l'esprit, nos corps entremêlés et nos mains étroitement serrées.

J'ai levé nos mains vers le ciel et j'ai banni la solitude, j'ai crié, seule dans les ruines et les ténèbres.

J'ai porté à la verticale du ciel l'œuvre de notre peuple. J'ai montré au monde, les os et les muscles à vifs, le visage de la guerre.


End file.
